


Cry on my shoulder//If you need someone who cares for you...

by flickawhip



Series: Faye/Nadiya ~ Step By Step [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The feedback may have been fair, but it still hurt...Fluff that will probably go AU in future parts of the series.





	Cry on my shoulder//If you need someone who cares for you...

“Faye...”

Nadiya had run after Faye the second the woman bolted away from her partner, shutting them both into a room and locking the door quickly, turning to find Faye already on the floor, crying into her knees weakly.

“Faye...”

She had sunk down to sit next to her, looping an arm around Faye’s shoulders gently, pulling her closer gently. 

“You know... I loved your dance...”

“What?”

Faye had turned to look at Nadiya then, her voice low, sounding broken.

“How? They said...”

“They were wrong....”

Nadiya spoke firmly.

“Anton was right, that was a massive underscore...”

Faye had been silent for a moment, then, almost impulsively, crept into Nadiya’s lap, curling her arms around her friend and burying her face in Nadiya’s neck. Nadiya had sighed softly, curling her arm around Faye again, her free hand lightly stroking Faye’s hair. 

“Let it out Faye, I’m here...”

She knew she would have to find a way to make Faye smile, soon. 

They had spent the rest of the episode side by side, Nadiya using any chance she got to hide them behind other couples, stroking her fingers over Faye’s wrist gently, trying to comfort her.


End file.
